sharingan_4fandomcom-20200213-history
Sharingan 4 Wiki
The Game Welcome to the game. Sharingan is a rather popular action-based series, focusing on the anime universe. While it is mainly Naruto based, there are many characters such as Deku from Boku No Hero Academia, Gintoki from Gintama, and many more. (Including a special guest next update. The game is currently in version 1.6.7. You can download it here Gameplay When you first open the game, you are greeted by the launcher. There you must simply sign up using your email, and then press PLAY. After you've done so, you can choose whether you want to go through the tutorial or not. During the tutorial, you are taught the controls and how to aim. After that, you are prompted to create a character/choose an already existing character. After that, you are officially a member of the Sharingan 4 community. Updates Latest Update: V.181- Fixed Bugs, added kagunes and jutsus. Latest Event: Sharingan 3 exclusive (at the moment) Limited Goblin Slayer items, exclusive jutsus, kagunes and items. Upcoming events and Patches: We will nerf Hitto No Jutsu, Ferma No Jutsu and Iddo No Jutsu. Next event is a secret. Wiki will also be updated to look more modern and have more information, Common Bugs and fixes CommonBug_1: When spamming space, your game might lag due to the overload of dashes/jumps. In order to stop this, allocate 2GB RAM to the game. CommonBug_2: Chakra doesn't charge anymore if you open the Chakra tab while you're using a jutsu/kagune/spell. In order to fix this, use a no-chakra spell/exit the game. CommonBug_3: There may be an error where it tells you that you are missing a .dll file. In order to fix that, you have to reinstall the game along with Java. Make sure you have the latest version, or this bug might still appear. Classes Sharingan4 is a very customizable game, not only in your character's appearance, but also how you character plays and feels. There are 10 base classes, but as you level up, get new ranks and prestige, you can unlock more classes. There is one more type of class: and that is the special-type class. You can only get these during events/when you play the game for an amount of time. All classes have a max base stat total of 500, even though the stats are distributed differently for every class. So, without further ado, here are the classes: Warrior This is a class you will find in any game with classes, be it a medieval-themed game or a really modern one. So of course this one can be found in the game. Even though this is a very bland class, it is very useful in the current meta.This class holds up very well on its own, but it is suggested to have a ranger or a illusionist support you, thanks to the warriors very low agility and very low mana which makes you unable to chase your opponent/use long range spells. Here are the stats of the warrior. Ranger This is a long-range attack based class with great accuracy and speed (agility) and amazing mana however extremely low strength, stamina, defense. It is suggested to stay far away if you're going for a conventional build. The Ranger is a great support class, but can also win 1 v 1s if it's going against a melee class such as warriors, rouges or ninjas. Rouge Rouges aren't only great in PvE, but also an amazing choice in the Avg-High leagues. Most of their stats are allocated in agility and stamina, but mainly agility. Agility allows rouges to dash very far, thus taking their opponent but surprise, but that isn't the most important part- their extremely high agility allows them to use very powerful short-range weapons, which compensates for their lackluster strength. Rouge is mainly a physical build, so it doesn't stand up too well to tanky builds, however it can take out most mana/mana barrier based builds in a lickety-split. Ninja Ninjas are very balanced- their highest stat is mana at 135, while the lowest is 65, being defense. Not much can be said about Ninjas, since they have no real weaknesses. They can keep enemies at bay, thanks to their high mana. While they have no weaknesses, ninjas are hard to play due to their skill-based skills which require great timing and accuracy. Alchemist The alchemist is a very odd class. It has ridiculously mana, at a whooping 450. Of course, all the other stats are extremely low though, with the lowest being 5 in strength. This class is best used for support/setting up the arena for your teammates. It can't do anything by itself in a short amount of time, however using skills such as Poison Gas it can eventually kill enemies/mobs. Alchemists have a passive skill which allows them to brew potions 4 times faster . Monk Monks are based on dealing lots of damage over a long period of time. Their highest stats are mana, strength and mana barrier. They are great additions to the front line, and unlike warriors, can chase their targets and even outspeed them sometimes. They can be paired with alchemists in order to deliver very powerful hits. Even though monks have high mana, they cannot use range attacks, instead they have very powerful melee spells. Firewalker Firewalkers are specialized in creating and bending fire. They can withstand the fire element with ease, resisting it. They are specialized in Mana and Mana Barrier. They have a great range, being comparable to rangers. The fact that they are a great alternative to ranger can be seen in competitive play, with many teams replacing ranger-mains for firewalkers. Guardian They are some of the best supports in the game, with short cooldowns and giant boosts. However, unlike other supports, guardians are only able to support their team, due to their strength being one of the lowest in the game and not having any attacking spells. As a Guardian you can only get to level 14 solo, because after that the monsters become too strong for a guardian to take them on, thus making guardians seek parties at low levels. Mimic The mimic is a peculiar choice for anybody. This class is perfectly balanced. Mimics can learn any spell or technique, be it fencing, jutsus, or anything at that, except for limited time spells/techniques. Mimics are generally not that great in PvP, due to the simple fact that they are not specialized in any stat. However, many of the top 100 players have pulled of mimic builds before, by playing all the essential team roles themselves. (e.g boosting their own atk, long range attacks, close range attacks, setting up arena) Mimics can work with any team, due to being able to switch their skills at any time. The Mimic is the only class which doesn't have a base stat total of 500, but 498 instead. Illusionist Illusionist is a hard class to play, but really rewarding. Illusionists have to get really close to their enemies in order for their spells to work, but after they do that they can make their teammates invisible, make them seem like they're somewhere else, make them appear as if they were a different class and so on. Due to easily being countered by rangers, illusionists usually hide behind monks/warriors which play the role of meatshields. Illusionists have whopping 400 points in agility in order to be able to get near their enemy faster in case the monk/guardian/warrior dies. Their spells do not deal damage and are close ranged, so even though illusionists use mana in fights, they don't need too many points in it. Event classes Event classes are limited-time, unique classes. Few players actually have these, but they are some of the most famous classes in the game. They are usually based on anime, but sometimes they are not (such as the vampire and druid). Here they are; Esper Espers are a very special class- When you choose the esper class all your stats are randomized except for Mana Barrier. Depending on your highest stat you will get a different type of power. Espers can be really powerful, really helpful, or great tanks depending on their power. Not much can be said about them right now, since not many players have had the chance to experiment with this class, thus there aren't too many strategies. Without further ado, here are what each of their stats do. Vampire Vampire isn't actually a class itself. All it does is it gives the player the ability to steal life from their opponents. (10% of the damage they deal) However this comes at a cost, due to vampires being weak to light/fire spells. It is highly suggested that you pair Vampire with a DPS-oriented class, such as the Ninja, Warrior, Rouge, or Mimic. Druid The Druid is able to to change form at any time. Druids are are as flexible as Mimics, due to being able to transform into a tank and a DPS. In their base form they have high Mana and high strength. Their biggest weakness is this form is their stamina, thus not having enough health to stay in the front line. That isn't too big of a problem thanks to their nature spells which have a big enough range that melee classes can't hit them. (However rangers and firewalkers can easily take them out) This weakness can be countered by using their most important ability: Transform. Whilst using transform, the druid can become a wolf or a bear. Wolfs deal extremely high damage which can take out rangers, firewalkers, ninjas and warriors in 3 or less hits. In their wolf form their stamina is extremely low, rivaling the alchemist's. Their tank form, the bear, is more balanced, with the highest stat being stamina, defense and then strength (though they are very slow and can't chase kill, which means this form isn't ideal for killing. ) Here are the stats of all 3 forms: Rubber This class is specialized in Strength, Agility, Defense and stamina. However, they don't have any mana/mana resistance whatsoever, thus they would be a great target for rangers and firewalkers, if it wasn't for their agility which makes it hard to aim for them. Some spells of theirs can propel teammates forward, thus they work very well with ninjas, bear-form druids, and other slow classes. Ice Mage Ice mages are a great mix between ninja and ranger, having spells as powerful as the ninja's, whilst having great range. They are weak to fire, but resist all ice/water spells. Not much can be said about ice mages, due to them not being used in low-avg-high leagues and being very exclusive. Stats Stamina Stamina is the stat that decides your health and how much you can run Strength Decides how much damage you deal and what weapons/items you can use Agility Decides how fast you run,how far you can dash, and what weapons you can use Mana This stat decides what skills you can use (every 20 mana you get another skill) your max mana capacity, and how fast you regenerate mana. Defense How much you resist attacks Mana Barrier A mana barrier which stops incoming mana attacks. The higher this stat is the less spell damage you receive. .Category:Browse